Mi pequeña niña
by HInsh
Summary: Primero que todo es un YohxAnna, es lindo, segun yo. Yoh quiere decirle algunas palabras a Anna antes que esta se valla, que hara? mi primer YohxAnna y no sera el ultimo.


Mi pequeña niña

Oh pequeña niña que haces sentada en esa esquina?

Hablándole de tus alegrías a la soledad, o talvez desahogando

Tus penas con la tristeza?

Me acerco a ti despacio para no perturbarte

Veo a través de la ventana, el sol de la mañana

Es como el farol de tu vida, el cual todos los días

Saludas con gran entusiasmo y una sincera sonrisa.

Pero esta vez es diferente, me acerco poniéndome a tu altura

Tus ojos no muestran ese brillo tan cautivador para mi,

El cual me regalas todos los días, el cual hace feliz a todos,

El cual yo anhelo tener, el cual yo adoro ver.

Veo como un liquido cristalino recorre tu mejilla buscando tu

Sonrisa, pero es en vano y sin querer roza por tus labios, para

Perderse en el suelo, en el que te encuentras sentada, abrazada

A tus piernas con un aire melancólico, el cual nunca pensé ver en ti.

Oh pequeña niña nunca, nunca pensé verte así, tan apagada, sin fuerzas

Nunca pensé verte, sin esa sonrisa que te caracteriza, sin ese

Brillo en ese par de perlas negras que llamas ojos, sin ánimos de

Decirme "te quiero" o darme un abrazo.

Te observo por un par de segundos mas, temeroso de preguntarte,

Me limito a separar un par de mechones rubios de tu rostro, mi empatia

Se hace cada vez mas grande, y decido armarme de valor para decirte

Algo pero no puedo, ya que noto que traes algo en manos, lo abrazas

Como si se te fuera a escapar…….

Es una pañoleta roja la cual te regale en tu cumpleaños

La abrazas efusivamente, me parte el corazón el solo hecho

De pensar que te separaras de mi, por eso estas triste?

De pronto levantas la cabeza y me regalas una melancólica sonrisa.

Me entregas la pañoleta, y sales corriendo en dirección a

Una puerta, que de ella emana un brillo blanco resplandeciente,

Trato de seguirte, pero se que será inútil, así que me resigno.

Y me quedo parado, viendo desde la ventana como te alejan de mi, y con eso una tormentosa lluvia se asoma en el cielo, para quedarse el resto de los dias.

Me despierto sobresaltado, me doy cuenta que

Fue un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla, noto

Como soy espiado por la luna, que ha sido la única

Que presencio mi sueño.

Se por que soñé esto, esta no era la primera vez,

Es que tengo miedo de perderte, de no poderte dar alegría,

De no poder cuidarte como quisiera, y esto me frustra….

Mas de, lo que pensaba….

Pero luego lo comprendo, no te hare falta, tu me harás falta.

Ver tu carita angelical, es lo que me da fuerzas día a día, esto

Será un martirio para mi, no te quiero dejar ir pero tengo que hacerlo,

Es lo que tu deseas.

Oh pequeña niña, has cambiado, ya no eres la misma niña de mis sueños

Ahora eres una mujer, que aun sigue en mis sueños, ya veo el porque el cambio en tu manera de ser, eso fue como un duro golpe para mi, pero en fin…

Todo lo bueno acaba.

Me paro de mi futon dirigiéndome a mi confidente nocturno,

La luna, ha sido testigo de tu metamorfosis, y al igual que ella,

Lo he aceptado como un trago amargo, le ruego a la luna y a sus acompañantes, las estrellas, que te protejan ya que eres lo mas valioso que tengo.

Regreso a mi santuario, pero al llegar me doy cuenta que algo rojo sobresale, tomo el objeto y lo abrazo contra mi.

Oh pequeña niña es tu pañoleta, la que usabas también cuando eras niña,

Me quede dormido, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que se fueron, en los que tu y yo jugabamos juntos.

Recuerdos que se fueron para nunca volver, y le pido a Dios que el futuro, sea tan maravilloso como el pasado, talvez el tuyo no sea a mi lado, pero aun así, te seguiré amando….

……Tu sonrisa es solo un recuerdo del pasado, el mas valioso que me queda…………

….. Mi pequeña niña…

En la obscuridad de la noche, una figura delgada se escabulle en una habitación, sus rubios cabellos brillaban con la luz de la luna, muy cuidadosamente se acerca a un futon el cual se movia de arriba a bajo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se arrodillo frente a el, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Con las manos acaricio unos cabellos castaños, que sobresalian de las mantas.

Se asusto al ver que el vulto se movio y se daba vuelta para asi dejarse ver, afortunadamente para la rubia, la persona aun se encontraba dormida.

Con la ayuda de sus manos, se apoyo acercandose al rostro de su acompañante y le susurro:

-adios Asakura Yho, tu tambien seras un recuerdo de mi pasado……..

Cuidadosamente se separo y se puso de pie, justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, sintio una mano sobre la suya, que por la misma se quedo estatica y bajo suavemene quedando arrodillada a espaldas de su acompañante.

-no te vayas…..

Fue lo que escucho decir a su transmisor, el cual seguia tomandole la mano.

-como te has enterado?- le pregunto la itako con una voz entrecortada.

-yo no soy tan distraido como todos piensan, Anna. Le respondio con algo de reproche en su voz.

-por que?- escucho nuevamente al shaman decir mientras le soltaba la mano y se sentaba frente a ella.

-porque? Porque te vas?- volvio a repetir.

-por que es mi deber- le respondio con un ademan de querer pararse, pero el castaño se lo impide jalandole un poco la mano.

-no me has respondido aun, Anna

-tengo que ir a entrenar a Izumo, si?-le contesto harta de la situación.

-no te creo, ademas, que tu entrenamiento no se habia terminado?- le pregunto nuevamente, con actitud seria y mirada desidida.

-a mi no me importa si me crees o no, y como demonios sabes eso!-

-eso no importa Anna!

-ya deja de llorar y sueltame!- le contesto la rubia enojada, parandose bruscamente y tratando de safarse de Yoh, el shaman no tuvo control de su fuerza y jalo demasiado fuerte a la itako, la cual cayo ensima del mismo y este para que Anna no se lastimara, con su mano libre, la sujeto por la cintura, asi no caeria en el suelo.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, Anna encima de Yoh, estaba roja de la impresión ya que este aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura,y estaban agarrados de la mano.

La respiración de los dos era agitada, sus mejillas estaban al maximo rojas, estaban impresionados, debian admitirlo ninguno se esperaba tal acontecimiento, pero aun asi se miraban directamente a los ojos, intentando buscar lo que cada uno queria saber.

-dime por que, y dime la verdad- volvio a insistir el castaño, esta ves con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La itako miraba con insistencia los ojos del shaman, intentando decirle que no la preguntara eso, pero ella debia responder.

si no eres tan distraido como dices, debes saberlo- le contesto mirando a otro lado e intentando levantarse.

No- le contesto separando su mano de la de Anna y ayudandola a pararse, para poder sentarla al lado suyo, hecho esto el se sento en frente de ella y espero su respuesta.

El sabia que esa situación era demasiado embarasosa y Anna se sentia incomoda, pero por su parte se podria quedar asi toda la noche.

tu tu abuela me pidio que regresara a Izumo ya que mi trabajo habia terminado- dijo doblando el borde de su vestido negro.

Tu trabajo?

Si entrenarte y si se daba el caso, ser tu esposa- le contesto mirandolo fijamente.

Si se daba el caso? No entiendo- Yoh estaba confundido, como es que nadie le habia dicho esto?

-si, si tu y yo, bueno sentiamos algo el uno por el otro.

Yoh al instante se enrojecio, mirando con determinación a Anna, la cual miraba hacia el suelo y no se dio cuenta que este la observaba.

Estaba sentada al un lado de la ventana y frente a Yoh, su cabello dorado, se iluminaba junto con su piel de porcelana, se veia aun mas hermosa y ese rojo carmin que se podia apreciar en sus mejillas, adornando su rostro…. Oh Dios la hacian ver irresistible!... esperen, Anna sonrojandose?

Hasta el propio Yoh se sorprendio de lo que estaba pensando, este no era el momento para pensar cosas asi, queria saber por que Anna se iba, necesitaba saberlo.

-y que pasa si no es asi?- pregunto temerosamente Yoh.

Anna se sorprendio por la pregunta y por otro lado se entristecio, pero no lo demostro, y tratando de sonar lo mas cortante posible le respondio.

te asignaran otra prometida- le dijo esperando su reaccion.

A Yoh le dolieron las dos ultimas palabras "otra prometida" no lo podia creer, o mas bien no lo queria creer. Se quedo helado ante la confesion de la itako.

-bien creo que esta conversación ya se acabo, mejor me voy- dijo Anna desilucionada al ver la expresión del joven, "a lo mejor esta tan feliz que no se lo cree" penso.

-pero porque?- dejo el shaman despertandose del trance.

-esta mas que claro que entre tu y yo no hay nada- le contesto dolida, sin darse cuenta que dio en el clavo, que a su ves, en el corazon de Yoh.

El shaman se quedo sin habla.

-adios Yoh- le dijo la rubia al no ver reaccion alguna por parte del shaman, mientras se paraba para asi salir.

-no, Anna, espera, si te vas quien sera mi prometida- le pregunto el castaño levantandose, tenia que buscar alguna forma de que se quedara, aun asiendo preguntas estupidas.

-Tamao? a quien le importa de todas maneras?

-y que pasa si no me gusta?

-ese no es mi probema Yoh- le contesto acercandose a la puerta, pero antes de salir agrego- ademas deberias alegrarte, no creo que tengas mas entrenamiento ya que tendras tanta comida como se te plasca y seras mas aragan que antes, cosa que nunca te hubiera permitido! –le contesto irritada y celosa, no solo lo imagino.

-Anna… no digas eso, ademas no es cierto.

-que?- le pregunto totalmente confundida.

-no es cierto- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Anna estaba a unos centímetros de la manija de la puerta, pero decidio esperar, en realidad, no se queria ir, pero tenia que hacerlo. Ya que ahora estaba mas que segura de lo que el shaman sentia por ella, nada.

Yoh se iba acercando mas a Anna, hasta que esta se dio la vuelta para darle la cara.

Este se aproximo tan rapido que Anna no vio en que momento lo habia hecho, ya que ahora se encotraba abrazandola con todas sus fuerzas.

La itako podia sentirle corazon del shaman acelerado, entonces ella pudo sentirse calor, el calor que siempre le habia brindado, de una u otra manera pero nunca recibio y mucho menos correspondio.

-lo que digiste, no es cierto, porque tu eres de quien estoy enamorado.

Su corazon tambien empezo a acelerarse y el color carmin en sus mejillas se hizo mas notorio.

Yoh se habia acercado tanto a Anna que ella podia sentir su respiración en su cuello, y eso no la estaba ayudando.

-yo-

Genial, a cada palabra que el shaman pronunciaba, le pasaba algo, ahora su respiración se tornaba agitada e irregular.

-yo solo queria que supieras que..que te amo, y creeme que yo no quisiera que te fueras, pero si es tu decisión irte, prefiero que te vayas antes de tenerte prisionera, y prefiero que te vayas a que me digas que no me amas.

Lo siento Anna pero que puedo decir, yo te amo y nada cambiara eso.

Yoh tambien podia sentir el calor de Anna, cuanto habia soñado con esto, a pesar de que ella no lo abrazaba, el podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podia sentir su agitada respiración, que podia decir, le gustaba…

-no me digas eso

-que?

-no digas lo siento o serias un estupido

Serias un estupido porque te arrepientes de haber hecho algo que deceabas, serias un estupido por sentir algo que no es tu culpa, porque te declaraste a una mujer y le pides perdon, y eso solo demuestra que es una burla de tu parte, serias un estupido por arrepentirte.

-no yo no me arrepiento Anna, nunca- le respondio rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla, pero ella tenia la cabeza gacha.

-entonces serias un idiota, serias un idiota porque no te das cuenta de nada, serias un idiota porque te tengo que decir todo, porque no te arrepientes, porque todo lo haces al ultimo- a cada palabra que daba apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-Anna yo se que tu no…-el castaño fue interrumpido por el dedo de Anna que lo coloco en su labio para que la dejara terminar.

Eso lo estremecio.

-serias un idiota porque me dices esto hasta ahora!

Yoh vio como la itako levantava una de sus manos, el shaman se esperaba lo peor, una cachetada por parte de la itako, asi que cerro los ojos fuertemente

-pero no importa lo que te diga seguiras siendo un idiota- dijo poniendo su mano suavemente en la mejilla de su prometido, lo cual hizo que habriera los ojos.

-y me alegro de haberme enamorado de ese idiota- dijo para el asombro de el shaman leventando la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Los ojos de Yoh brillaron, si era correspondido, no le importaba ser un idiota o un estupido, lo unico que le importaba era ella, Anna.

-Anna no sabes cuanto me alegra que sientas lo mismo. – le dijo acariciando la mano que Anna tenia en su mejilla.

-Yoh yo, no se que…esta vez la itako fue callada por algo que ella no esperaba, pero que lo habia estado deceando.

El shaman la habia atrapado en un beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la itako, y acercandola, sin dejar ningun espacio entre ellos. Esta se habia llevado tremenda sorpresa, pero no por eso no correspondio.

De pronto se escucho un trueno y la lluvia se hizo presente al igual que el frio, pero ni eso hizo que ninguno se separara, solo la falta de oxigeno, ambos decearon que solo hubieran aguantado un poco mas, para probar unos cuantos segundos de ese nectar al cual se habian hecho adictos.

-demonios, hoy no voy a poder dormir- dijo Anna una vez que se separaron, abrazando a Yoh a causa del frio, mientras este recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Anna.

-por que lo dices?-pregunto cerrando los ojos.

-hace mucho frio, ademas los truenos no me dejan dormir.

-que extraño.

-que?- le pregunto la rubia separandose solo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-que ambos estamos solos cuando llueve y no podemos dormir.-le respondio abriendo los ojos para verla.

-que quieres decir?-le pregunto la rubia levantando una ceja.

-que te parece si intentamos no estar solos cuando llueve?-le respondio con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente.

-Yoh- dijo Anna en un susurro con su expresión de siempre.

-nani? Le contesta sonriente.

-no eres nada inocente como pense.

-Anna-

-tu empesaste.

-no, no pienses mal

-esta bien

-bueno si no quie… que?

-DORMIREMOS juntos

-pe pero no lo digas asi Annita.

-si, claro aunque sinceramente, esa idea no me es para nada desagradable- le contesto con un susurro cerca del oido, el cual estremecio a Yoh.

-vamos-le dice la itako al shaman y tomandolo de la mano lo lleva al futon del castano.

Cuando llegaron a este, Yoh se agacho para recoger algo rojo de tela muy suave lo cual sobresalia del futon.

-creo que esto es tuyo, Annita.

-que… mi pañoleta- dijo mientras su cara se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa, la cual alegro a Yoh ya que ahora no solo la tenia que imaginar sonriendo, ahora podria verla sonreir… como antes.

Anna tomo su pañoleta de las manos de su prometido y la abrazo fuertemente dando gracias por haberla encontrado.

Y asi, ambos se metieron en el futon y se arroparon, los dos abrazados.

La itako sobre el pecho de Yoh, olia su perfume y se dejaba llevar por las caricias que este le hacia en el cabello, mientras el shaman, cerrando los ojos, la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Yoh-

-dime

-se me olvidaba

Rapidamente levanta la cabeza y le da un fugaz beso a Yoh.

-te amo, y gracias.

-yo tambien, y por que me das las gracias?

-por decirmelo, buenas noches

-buenas noches Annita- y con esto le da un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Y asi los dos se quedaron dormidos, seguros de lo que sentian y que nunca mas estaran solos.

Oh pequeña niña no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora que has vuelto a sonreir, que me has vuelto a sonreir, que nunca mas estare solo, que la tormenta se ha ido de mi corazon al verte llegar, que el sol ha vuelto a salir y que de hoy en adelante nunca mas se ira, que el frio no volvera a avitar en mi alma ya que se que estando a mi lado, tu sonrisa sera lo unico que llenara mis dias de alegria, junto a ti.

Mi pequeña niña.

Seh seh seh, ya se que a lo mejor esta algo vacio, y lo que quieran pero, a mi me gusto, a demas, en el momento en que lo cree, tenia algo de bloqueo mental.

Sin mencionar que tuve que hacerlo varios arreglos. Espero les alla gustado, procurare escribir mas fics de yoh y anna.

**Inu-g:** ves te dije que lo publicaria… no siempre te tengo que hacer caso amiguito, espero leer pronto el fic que estas haciendo.

Bueno hasta el otro fic bye!

Caprica…


End file.
